Valkyrie
(Tenjouin), Lucy Renault, Franka Porsche, Christine Evora and Tiziana Ferrari. ]] Valkyries are normal humans who do not have compatibility with normal Stigmata, but who can be injected with time-limited Injection Stigma, to become similar to Pandoras. Unlike E-Pandoras, Valkyries use modified stigmata instead of body modification protocols. However, the seed idea for the Valkyrie Project and E-Pandora Project is the same, originating with Gengo Aoi, along with the Pandora Project. Project Valkyrie Project Valkyrie was originally proposed as a counterpart to Project Pandora by Gengo Aoi, in 2022 to Howard L. Bridget and the Chevalier to combat the Nova. They were meant to replicate Maria Lancelot's fighting capabilities. Pandoras were specificity selected, compatible people, while Valkyries were normal civilians who could be quickly upgraded to fight Novas. The Valkyrie program had the support of Marks Spencer, and initially Gengo Aoi, but Aoi foresaw a problem in completing the project, and instead went with the more limited Pandora program. This would lead to Aoi's collaborator, Scarlett Ohara and Marks Spencer to restart that program on their own, as Project E-Pandora (Evolution Pandora). However, the development continued despite being seemingly suspended by Aoi. This came to fruition with the initial introduction of Valkyries after the 11th Nova Clash, with the prototype Valkyries attending West Genetics Pandora/Limiter Military Academy. Valkyrie System The Valkyrie System, as developed, involved injection stigma, that are time-limited, and would clear out of a person after their time was done or their energy were depleted. The development of the system was backed by Howard L. Bridget and Seiga Heavy Industries, lead by Gengo Aoi. The system involves the mass production of a type of stigmata, the aforementioned Injection Stigma. In the initial form, these would not be rechargeable, but in later iterations, a recharge system is being created, so that the stigmata can be recharged. The recharge generator, the Faylan Generator, is being developed by Seiga. These new stigmata have been adapted to have much fewer deleterious effects on the normal body than that found in the E-Pandora who used normal Pandora stigmata (not Hero Stigmata or Natural Stigmata) Valkyries Valkyries are anti-Nova warriors like Pandora and E-Pandora. They can materialize Plasma Weapons on a time-limited basis. They are also capable of high speed Accel-type manoeuvres. Valkyries do not suffer from Corrosion, unlike their Pandora, E-Pandora and Limiter compatriots. Due to the nature of their stigmas not integrating with their bodies, they are unaffected by the stigmata in that manner. Story Freezing: Zero Valkyrie Introduction Arc So far, five Valkyries have been introduced: Franka Porsche (Germany), Lucy Renault (France), Christine Evora (England), Theatiner Ferrari (Italy), and Ouka Honda (Japan). In their first appearance, the Valkyries fight a Type-S Nova combat dummy in a performance to display their strength. Together, they were able to take down the dummy in a short duration of time, shocking the Pandoras in the audience with their powers and abilities. Following this performance, it is announced that a few top Pandoras will be grouped with the Valkyries into a new elite team - Team 13. Later, the Valkyries introduce themselves to Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya, where it is revealed that Ouka Honda is actually Ouka Tenjouin, Kazuya's maternal cousin and fiancée. Satellizer and Rana are unsurprisingly startled by the revelation, while Kazuya objects to the arrangement. Ouka claims that he has no say in the matter, since both their families are essentially subject to the will of Gengo Aoi. Kazuya vehemently protested to that, saying they're not pawns of his grandfather, and should be free to make their own choices. Franka and Christine looked on in chagrin, as they well knew how temperamental their "leader" became when someone read her mind. After the spat, Yumi Kim and several other instructors appeared on the scene. Yumi announced that everyone gathered were a part of Team 13. When Satellizer pointed out their lack of numbers, Yumi pointed out the plane that soon landed in the stadium. From it emerged Cassie Lockheart, Charles Bonaparte, and Roxanne Elipton, all in their new Team 13 uniforms. Last to emerge was the leader of the team, Lieutenant Su-Na Lee of Chevalier U.S. Su-Na gave them a brief speech about the importance of the group, dismissed them for the day, and told them to return the next day for group training. Later that night, all but Lucy and Ouka, the latter having a quite spirited discussion with Kazuya, were gathered together. Franka began by explaining the "stigma body," which was a unique trait of the Aoi bloodline. According to her, those with stigma bodies had a much higher compatibility with mass-produced stigmata. And even those without implanted stigmata had considerable combat capabilities. She noted there were only three people with such bodies: the late Kazuha Aoi, her brother Kazuya, and Rana Lichen. She quickly corrected that, saying Rana did not have a stigma body, but was born with stigmas instead, which classified her as a "Type-Maria." She went to say that Kazuha had a stigma body purity percentage of twelve percent, while her brother's was over thirty percent. Theatiner was startled that thirty percent of Kazuya's body was made from stigma tissue. Christine, who looked great with her hair down, also found it quite shocking. But then she considered the nature of stigma tissue, and before she could've asked her question, Franka already had the answer: the higher the purity of a stigma body, the closer person of said body was to being a Nova. Christine then asked why humans were evolving in such a direction, and wondered if the Pandora project was the reason. Franka said it was possible, but couldn't have confirmed it, as she'd already relayed all the data she had on the stigma body. She admitted the data was highly classified, and she only knew of it because Dr. Aoi used his access to relay it to them. Christine asked if Lucy and Ouka knew, which Franka confirmed, saying Ouka was the first to have received the data from Dr. Aoi. When asked why they were entrusted with such data, the German said it was important that they worked with Kazuya Aoi. With his stigma body, they had the critical element to have surpassed the Pandoras, which shocked her fellow Valkyries. Franka then admitted Ouka was confused when she first heard the news. Abilities They are able to use their unique Accel Turn, named Tachyon Accel. This Accel automatically has no breaks, unlike regular Accels. They can also activate the Valkyrie Scud, creating light wings similar to a fairy's in order to parachute and act as a personal gravity manipulator. Trivia *Each Valkyrie's alias and nationality originate from a type of car or a car manufacturer's name. See Also *Pandora *E-Pandora Category:Technical terms Category:Valkyrie